


Once Upon a Star

by NerdyRayofSunshine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Smut, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyRayofSunshine/pseuds/NerdyRayofSunshine
Summary: In the hopes of boosting her spirits after a messy breakup, Rey travels to Italy for a much needed vacation.  There she meets a mysterious stranger, Kylo Ren, who plunges her head first into his world of danger and intrigue.  What happens when her normal life intertwines with his far more complicated one.  Why does he have to look at her with such longing?  Should she trust him?  Does she have a choice?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Once Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by my love of ReyLo and a Thai Lakorn (drama) called “Once Upon a Time in My Heart” (Karn la Krung Neung Nai Hua Jai). I wanted to blend characters from Star Wars with stuff from my favorite Lakorn, with a touch of the Polish movie/book 365 dni (days) and add my own flare as well. It will contain both Rey’s and Kylo/Ben’s points of view. This will most likely be a relatively long series with quite a few chapters. There will be smut involved, but will there be a happy ending!
> 
> Notes, comments etc. welcomed and encouraged!

—REY—

“Rey! Come on!” Finn yelled from their shared living room, “We’re going to be late!” His voice boomed down the hall. 

She was hopping across her bedroom floor, shimmying into her khakis, a granola bar between her full lips. “Coming,” she hollered back, mumbling a bit, her mouth full. She reached for her navy blouse and shrugged it on. Coming down the hall she slipped on her flats, running past Finn out the apartment door she said, “Let’s go, waiting on you now,” she smiled openly.

“Oh my God,” Finn laughed as he shut the door, “just because you have a cute accent doesn’t mean you aren’t annoying as hell sometimes.” Rey’s laugh filled the stairwell as they ran down the five flights of stairs to Rey’s old Mini Cooper. It was white with two orange stripes down the hood and matching pin stripe detailing on the doors. BB8, as Rey called it, was a project she had started for herself years ago and loved every minute of working on that car. Climbing into the drivers’ seat Rey looked at Finn, “Seatbelt.”

“Yes mom,” he sighed. Finn and Rey had been friends since college. Both studying marketing and design, they were lucky enough to intern and receive job offers from the same magazine, “Estrella”. Moving in together was an easy choice, the offices were located in L.A. and apartments weren’t cheap. Most of their coworkers thought Rey and Finn were an item, but the truth was that Finn was so painfully in the closet it wasn’t funny. He routinely claimed he just hadn’t met the right girl, but Rey knew better. But in the end Rey resolved to just be a supportive friend and hope that one day Finn would finally be happy. She couldn’t help but stare at him across her desk. Finn was a very attractive man, dark skin, clear complexion, dark eyes, but his most stunning feature was his smile. This was never in short supply as he had a very jovial disposition. He was truthfully the only family she had. 

Rey felt like she was living the dream. She had come from the UK at a young age as her parents had died. She lived with her mother’s brother, but Uncle Unkar was not a kind man, he was cold and cruel. Rey had worked all throughout high school to secure as many scholarships as possible so she could escape his abuse. An alcoholic, he never cared much for Rey, choosing to spend his money on booze and gambling. Though she often went to bed hungry, she would remind herself there were those who had it far worse. She was as self sufficient as she could be when she left for school, the scholarships taking care of everything. In her first marketing class she ran into Finn, quite literally, bumping him, their books and papers littering the floor. That was that, that was how she met her best friend. From that day forward they were inseparable. 

Rey was working on a human interest piece when Finn slid an iced tea to her. “For you, my love.”

“Thank you, my darling,” she replied allowing her accent to heavily color the word ‘darling’, smiling as the other women in the office swooned. Finn was always taking care of Rey, making sure she ate and remembered to care for herself. Rey always gave 100% when it came to life. She would pull all nighters to make her deadlines, spend hours working on her car (or others), so engrossed in everything she did. “Remember,” she said absentmindedly between sips, “I have to meet Wexley tonight for dinner.” Finn sighed and rolled his eyes. “What?” Rey asked defensively, “he’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh I am painfully aware of that,” Finn sneered. Rey wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes at Finn. “He’s just so…boring. And he always takes you for granted. You deserve better, Rey. You definitely shouldn’t have spent all that money on him.”

Rey just smiled, but something tugged at her. Had she made a mistake buying two tickets to Italy to surprise him? Did Wexley take her for granted? He never remembered anniversaries or her birthday, but always promised to make it up to her, though he often didn’t. Maybe Finn was right, maybe Rey did deserve better.

“You know,” Rey said standing, “I need to go see him. Talk some things out. I’m going to head out a little early, can you cover for me?”

“Sure, go, set him straight,” Finn whispered with a reassuring smile. 

Rey snuck to her car and left, no one would notice if she left an hour early. She raced to Wexley’s apartment, which wasn’t too far from hers. Parking, she noticed a familiar car, Amilyn Holdo’s car. Amilyn worked for a rival magazine, “Entice”. Why would she be here? Walking up the stairs to his door, Rey could hear moaning coming from the apartment. On autopilot, Rey unlocked the door and gaped at the sight before her. Amilyn had about twenty years on Rey but was as beautiful as those half her age. Her lavender hair was mussed, head thrown back as she rode Wexley on his couch. Rey gasped as Wexley made eye contact, “Fuck, Rey!” He said, pushing Amilyn off him. Rey threw his key at him, beaming him in the forehead and took off down the stairs. “Rey, wait!” He yelled, chasing Rey, wrapped in a blanket. After two floors, Wexley caught Rey by the arm, “Rey.”

“Don’t,” Rey whispered through clenched teeth.

“Rey, I didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry. I was going to tell you everything tonight at dinner.”

“Ha,” Rey couldn’t contain the derisive laugh from bursting from her throat. “You were going to tell me tonight? How convenient that I happened to come by today, now you don’t have to say anything.”

“Rey, wait,” Wexley pleaded, his grip tightening on her forearm. “Please, let me explain.”

“Get your hands off of me. Now!” Rey screamed, tearing from his grip, running down the remaining flights of stairs, slamming her car door and sobbing. “Fuck!” She wailed, slamming her hands into her steering wheel. BB8 seemed to groan in response to the beating it was taking. “Sorry,” Rey hiccuped to her car as she turned the keys in the ignition and raced home. Rey shambled her way to the shower, stripped, and sank to the shower floor, sobs raking her body. After the hot water had gone, she shrugged into her robe and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. Finn was waiting. 

“Rey,” he said softly, “what happened?”

Continuing to the fridge, Rey grabbed a bottle of tequila from the freezer, took a giant swig and replied, “He’s been cheating on me. You were right, Finn, you were right.”

“What the fuck,” Finn rasped. Walking to her, he wrapped her in his muscular arms and stroked her wet hair. “I’m so sorry, love.”

Rey melted into his warmth, “I know you are, it’s not your fault. It’s mine.”

“Hey,” he said sternly, “this is not your fault. How could you ever think that?”

“If I was more beautiful, more interesting, he wouldn’t have done this…and with Amilyn of all people.”

“Whoa, hold up. Amilyn, as in Holdo?” He asked incredulously. Rey nodded. “Oh hell, sweetie, I’m so sorry. For the record,” he added, “you are far more beautiful, fun, interesting and talented than her.”

Rey managed a weak smile, “Thanks.” They stood like that a moment longer when Rey yelped. “Shit, what am I going to do about Italy?”

“What do you mean?” Finn asked.

“Well I can’t go now, and I don’t think I can get any refunds!”

“But Rey, why can’t you go?”

“Well because,” then Rey stopped. Why couldn’t she go to Italy? Everything was already paid for. “Should I go? Alone?”

“Hell yeah you should,” Finn exclaimed, “Go! Take a vacation, get a tan, live your life! In fact, where are your plane tickets?” Rey handed them over, a perplexed look on her face. Finn took them and walked into his bedroom closing the door. Rey stood there a few moments wondering what the hell he was doing, when he came bounding from the room. “There, that is settled, we will print your new ticket at work tomorrow then on Saturday you’ll be off.”

“My new ticket? What do you mean?”

“I just converted your two tickets into one first class ticket, baby! You’re going to travel in style. It did bump you to a red eye flight Saturday instead of Sunday but it’s first class!”

“What? How much extra was that?”

“Don’t worry about it, let me cover the difference, a little gift for you. Besides, what are friends for? Now, are you packed?”

Rey stood dumbfounded a minute, lost in loving her friend so much she couldn’t speak. Fresh tears streamed from her eyes as she shook her head. “No, I haven’t packed clothes yet. I just have my documents, money, basically my purse is taken care of, but no clothes.”

“Well, let’s get started.” With Finn’s reply, Rey quickly realized she needed more clothes, as they began setting out outfits for her trip. Together, they hit up the outlet mall, adding cute flowy dresses, shorts, and tank tops to Rey’s wardrobe. Finn also convinced her to buy a pair of comfortable, yet sexy strappy sandals to take too. They shopped in record time, then raced home to pack. Rey’s luggage was small, but then again, so was she. Her petit 5’7” frame made her look younger than her 24 years. Delicate curves were usually hidden beneath slightly oversized clothing, but Finn had talked her into some more form-fitting outfits for her trip. In her medium sized suitcase they packed a majority of her clothing and spare shoes. In her carry-on were her chargers, three changes of clothes, and bathroom essentials. Lastly, her purse contained her wallet, passport, iPad, lip balm (her lips tended to get chapped when she traveled) and her latest romance novel. Finn never let her live down what a hopeless romantic she was. Once packed, she and Finn collapsed onto the sofa to watch Shudder, Rey loved horror films. Fifteen minutes into the film they both fell asleep. Finn, dreaming of nothing, Rey replaying the scene from Wexley’s apartment. 

***Saturday***

Even though it was 9:30 p.m. the airport buzzed with life. Finn had dropped Rey off, promising to take care of BB8 while she was away for two weeks. With a long bear hug, Rey grabbed her luggage and checked in. Security was tedious, yet quick and by 10:00 Rey was walking to her gate. On her way she stopped by on the many shops to grab a candy bar and a bottle of water. The wall of books and magazines caught her eye, and since her flight wasn’t for another hour and forty-five minutes 

Perusing the books, Rey was lost in thought as she bumped into an imposing figure. “Oh,” she started, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t notice you.” The man just stared, confusion colored his features. Rey was struck by the stranger’s size, well over six feet. He was wearing black dress pants with a matching button down and blazer. Even beneath the layers of clothing Rey got the distinct feeling this man was big. Broad shoulders were grazed by thick, black hair. A dusting of dark hair covered his jaw, dark brown eyes peered at her through thick lashed. ‘Wow,’ she thought to herself, ‘he’s gorgeous, a little intimidating but gorgeous.’ Still he stared, as if she were a ghost. “Okay, then,” she said quietly, uncomfortable with his continued gawking, “well, sorry again, have a nice flight.” And with that she left for the register. She couldn’t have known what this chance meeting had set into motion, she had no idea that the brooding stranger had in fact thought her to be an apparition. 

—Kylo Ren—

Standing in the small airport shop, Kylo grabbed the latest edition of Time Magazine when he was bumped. He reached for the gun stowed at the small of his back when a small voice rushed to say, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t notice you.” Looking down, Kylo couldn’t believe his eyes. It couldn’t be her. The girl was breathtaking. A little over five and a half feet, soft dark curls cascaded past her shoulders. A small bun held up half her hair, but wisps had fallen loose around her cherub-like face. Bright, chocolate eyes were framed with long black lashes. Her cheeks had darkened in embarrassment as she kept blathering on, but Kylo didn’t hear what she was saying. He was transfixed. She looked just like her…but it couldn’t be her, Nomi was dead. He killed her.

The girl excused herself and paid for her items. Kylo continued to study her. This specter was young and beautiful, her slight frame and soft curves accentuated by the teal leggings and black tank top she was wearing. A grey hoodie was cinched around her small waist. Her voice floated to his ears, and he detected a British accent. Aside from that and her eyes she was the spitting image of Nomi. Poe, Kylo’s bodyguard walked over to him, “Boss, you good?”

Kylo turned to stare at his trusted companion, “Huh?”

“I saw you reach for your gun, and now you’re just staring. Are you okay?” Poe Dameron had been a good friend for years, long before he had become the feared Kylo Ren. Poe had a way of getting through to Kylo when no one else could. 

“Did you see her?” Kylo breathed.

“Who?” Poe looked around the shop, eyes settling on the young woman checking out. “Wait…is that…?” He trailed off. “It can’t be,” he said quietly.

“No, it can’t be,” Kylo murmured, his voice deep and low. “Follow her, see where she is headed. Meet me at the jet in forty minutes.” 

Poe nodded, “You got it, Boss, what are friends for if not being the creep so you don’t have to,” and with that he took off, as nonchalant as possible. Winking at the clerk on his way, Kylo shook his head, Poe could flirt with anyone with a pulse.

“Who is she?” Kylo mused to himself. Picking up the magazine, he made his way to the register. 

Forty minutes later and Kylo had already boarded his private jet and was preparing for the flight to Rome. The girl had never left his mind. Who was she, where was she going, and most importantly how could she look so much like Nomi? Drinking Crowne Apple on the rocks, he was lost in thought, more specifically, memories of Nomi when Poe came through the door, panting. “Well,” Kylo demanded.

“I’m sorry, Boss, I couldn’t find her,” Poe panted.

Kylo’s intense gaze snapped to Poe’s face. “What the fuck do you mean?”

“She slipped into the ladies room, I waited for twenty minutes…”

“Twenty minutes?!” Kylo yelled.

“Yeah, you know, sometimes people have a hard time using public restrooms. I thought she was having problems or something.” Kylo stared dumbfounded, but said nothing so Poe continued, “That’s when I realized there was another entrance to the bathroom and she must have left out the other side. I searched everywhere. I swear to God. She was like some phantom or something.”

“How could you lose her?” Kylo stood, throwing his glass against the wall, it shattered into pieces. Poe had grown accustomed to his Boss’s outburst. “She’s gone…again.”

“Boss,” Poe said quietly, “I’m sorry. But, maybe we were wrong. I mean, there is no way that was Nomi.”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that?” Kylo bellowed, “That’s not the point. You only caught a glimpse of her, but I know what I saw.” He stalked to the back of the jet. “I know what I saw,” he repeated quietly, slamming the door to his private quarters. Poe thought it prudent to leave Kylo to himself; for years now Poe had been his right-hand man. He knew when Kylo needed space and he knew when to give him a kick in the ass. But anything dealing with Nomi, Poe thought it wise to leave it be. 

In the solitude of his room, Kylo grabbed another bottle of Crowne from his private bar and downed a fifth of it in three gulps. After another few draughts half the bottle was gone. He knew he would have a killer headache when they arrived in Italy, but Kylo didn’t care. He collapsed on to the bed, shoes and all, though sleep came quickly it was anything but restful. His dreams were plagued by a familiar face, but with new eyes, brown where they were once green. When “I love you” was whispered it wasn’t the same smoky tone as before, but silvery, with a distinctly new British accent. Then came the screaming, a gun shot, blood…so much blood. 

Hours later, there came a rapping at his door. “Boss, we’re landing in ten minutes,” Poe rasped, sleep still coloring his voice. 

Kylo rolled onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes, “Fuck me,” he moaned the light and sounds surrounding him exacerbating the pounding in his head. Visions of his nightmares seeped into his waking mind, ‘Maybe it’s a good thing Poe didn’t find her,’ he reflected. ‘Death seems to follow me, after all, I am a monster.”


End file.
